The Kidnapping
by taigirl1325
Summary: someone or something has kidnapped tai can lia break the spell they hold on him with her love (superimposed characters have been added)CHAPTER 2 UP NOW
1. The Beginning

The Kidnapping  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"I promise I will never give up looking for him Tk, not in a million  
years I will search for him until I meet my doom. And you know what I will  
find him because our love overcomes and no matter who has him and whatever  
they've done to him I will get him back no matter what."   
  
"But what if he's been brainwashed or worse they might have wiped away  
his memory and he's forgotten everyone and everything including you?"  
  
"Tk you may be able to wipe a memory clean but you can't wipe clean a heart   
and the love inside it, and that's why I know when he sees me he will remember   
that he loves me."   
  
"Ok I see your point I'll never give up hope either," "That's my boy.   
Now Tk I have to go back to the digiworld goodbye again."   
  
I was just about to run off when he said, "Hold up a minute Lia, here take this."   
I took the amulet stuck it in my pocket lightly kissing the boy's lips and playfully   
rubbing his tan bucket hat, he said "Goodbye Lia."   
  
I ran off fast as I could I had to see Ken before I did anything else there was   
something I needed him to know before I went back into the digiworld to search for; him.   
I ran as fast as possible down the streets to Ken Ichijouji's house the amulet   
bouncing in my pocket, "I wonder why he gave me this?" I thought, my braids bouncing   
under my baseball cap as well as the locket he gave me. When I got there it wasn't Ken   
who answered the door but his brother Osamu   
  
"LIA? What in the hell are you doing here I thought you were staying in the digiworld   
until you found Tai wait a minute is Tai back?"   
  
"No Osamu and yes I am returning to the digiworld soon but I really need to tell Ken   
something first where is he?"   
  
"He's out back with Jane what's going on?"   
  
"Look I'll explain later I need to talk to Ken."   
  
And with that I was off through the house into the back yard, I stepped through the   
door and onto the porch to see my best friend sitting there with his blond haired   
girlfriend the most recent addition to the digidestained team her name is Jane Izumi she   
is Izzy's sister   
  
"Hello Jane, hey Kenny-boy I gotta tell you something really important   
before a go back to the digiworld."   
  
"What is it Lia?"   
  
"Ken you have your digivice right well I need you to keep it safe I have mine and I   
need you to not open the digiport for anyone or anything unless you see my code at the   
bottom of any email ok."   
  
"Why Lia?"   
  
"Because I have Tai's digivice but if whoever or whatever is holding him wants to get   
to the real world they'd just email you and tell you to open the port so please promise me Ken."  
  
"I promise."   
  
"Thanks now I'm outta here I got a digidestained to bring back bye Ken, bye Jane." and   
with that I ran out of their yard and towards the school once I got there I entered the   
computer room walked toward what we named the digicomputer because that was where we first   
re-entered the digiworld and said "DIGI-PORT OPEN" I was then sucked into the digital world   
where my digimon partner was there waiting for me right where I had left him   
  
"Hey Frigimon anything come up on the d-terminal."   
  
"Nope sorry Lia there's still no sign of Tai. Agumon is resting shall we wake him so   
we can get going."   
  
"No leave him frig I'll carry him until he wakes up."   
  
And with that we strapped Tai's digimon to my back and started off again in search of   
Tai Kamiya. Now maybe you're asking what happened to him so I'll go back and explain the whole  
thing for you. We are digidestained and more I knew and so did everyone else me and Tai were   
meant to be together well we were chasing after some creeps in the digiworld and this really   
evil Digimon kidnapped Tai…That was three months ago and I'm the only other DD besides his   
sister Kari who hasn't given up looking of course Kari stays in the real world to search she   
believes they will return him to the real world but I know that he's still in the digiworld   
that's why I gave Ken the instructions not to open the digiport unless I give the code.   
  
I'm still trying to figure out why they took Tai I mean he's rather useless with out his  
digivice and Agumon so has we walk through the dessert I roll these thoughts over and over in   
my mind trying to come up with a good explanation.   
  
"I wish Matt hadn't have given up I'd feel so much better if he was here."   
I said to frigimon   
  
"Me too it wouldn't be so hard on you at night like it is if you had matt here to talk   
to I'm a digimon I just don't fully understand your human emotions like another human does."   
  
"That's ok frig now lets keep search!" she said as she looked down at her d-3 sighing   
she stared at it for about two minutes and then got a faint blipping red dot in the top right   
and corner "WHA-!!???!!" she screamed as she whacked frigimon and started running towards the   
dot she should have thought before she ran because how would she know who she was running too   
for if Tai had no digivice or d-terminal then she might be running to a trap or maybe she was   
running towards a friend who had decided to rejoin the search but she would never know because   
as she got close the dot disappeared from the screen completely.   
  
"DAMN, well at least we know it wasn't Tai." She said removing his d-3 from her pocket   
and showing it to frigimon   
  
"Oh well lets stop here for lunch." she said sitting next to a nearby tree and   
unstrapping Agumon from her back. The boy sighed a sigh of relief as he leaned back against   
the side of the hologram tree he dove into as he heard Lia approaching, he whispered   
  
"I'm just glad we managed to dive in here before she saw us, it's a good thing the first   
tree we tried was a holographic one otherwise our cover would have been blown." He received an   
answer;   
  
"Yes I mean how are we supposed to be keeping an eye on her so she doesn't get hurt if   
she knows we are near." Meanwhile as Lia, Frigimon and Agumon sit by the tree eating they are   
being watched on the monitors of the evil they seek…  
  
Who or what is this evil you are just going to have to wait for chapter 2 to find out. 


	2. Flashback flashforward

Chapter 2: Flashback, Flashforward  
  
  
Lia lay sleeping huddled into frigimon using him as a pillow with Agumon pressed against her  
…he still hadn't felt a 100% but then again neither was Lia but she had to find him she couldn't give up.   
  
As Lia lay dreaming her watcher was leaning against a tree very nearby to make sure she'd be ok he  
had moved from his hiding place with his digimon companion not long after the three had fallen asleep and   
now he watch as Lia lay sleeping and suddenly she started to shake violently and sob in her sleep…  
  
"Oh no she's having a nightmare or something." the boy said as he silently crept over to Lia and   
gently shook her   
  
"Lia, Lia walk up please come on its only a dream." She opened her eyes which were welled from the  
teas she shed in her sleep and her jaw dropped   
  
"MATT what the hell are you doing her you basturd!" she yelled as she punched him square in the   
face.   
  
As Matt got up off the ground cradling his now broken nose his sister had started to cry again not   
because mat was here with her now but because of her "dream".   
  
"Lia? What's wrong?" Matt asked.   
  
"I had the dream you know the one where I flash back."   
  
"No you've never actually told me the story." He shook his head and the three digimon looked equally  
interested in the story and Lia flashed back, back to that horrible night six years ago.   
  
~*~"It all started back in April of that year it was just about a month after I had my braces off I was   
at school minding my own business sitting next to the tree we always used to hang out by when Meadonte   
Onikawa came over and started talking to me…  
  
My best friend in the whole world and I'd had to develop a crush on him. I still remember like it was   
yesterday it was one of the happiest days in my life second only to the day Tai and I told each other we   
loved one another...Well anyways I was sitting there with Meadonte and he told me a funny joke I laughed   
and he noticed my braces were gone.   
  
Then he proceeded to tell me how pretty I looked without them and I told him thanks it was after   
school that day the really amazing thing happened he asked me out. I couldn't believe it my first date and it   
was going to be with my best friend well I went and did the only thing I could think of I told Tai cause I   
needed to tell someone who happy I was. And even though he acted happy I look back now and see he   
wasn't he was heartbroken even back then he knew he loved me.   
  
Well anyways Meadonte and me went to a movie what we didn't know was that Tai had followed us   
and when Meadonte was walking me home after the movie he went to kiss me but I said no I didn't think I   
was ready for a kiss just yet but he kept pressing and wouldn't stop and that's when it happened Tai   
appeared from the bushes and started beating up Meadonte…he wound up in the coma that he's been in   
now for six years and I couldn't believe tai had done that to my best friend I didn't talk to him for months…  
but it was in those months without him I realized how much I loved him I still hadn't forgiven him for what   
he'd done to Meadonte but I realized he had done it out of love.   
  
That's where she snapped back to reality and Matt joked, "I guess all those notes he kept taping to   
your locker finally got through your thick Ishida skull" she giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Hey matt since we are up wanna hear my little Flashforward bit of what I see for me and Tai in the   
future."   
  
Matt said "Not really I'd rather tell you what I see your and Tai's future being like. Its just cause   
you're my sister and I know how you feel about Tai otherwise you wouldn't be out here searching for him   
like this."  
  
"Ok go on." And she quietly added. "Thanks for not quitting and coming back…and thanks for   
protecting me earlier" she giggled at the last comment as he blushed.   
  
"Oh let me alone. I'm gonna start my little what's it called a flash future."   
  
"That's flash forward matt" she corrected,   
  
"oh whatever just let me get on with it" she shifted into a more comfortable position   
  
"I'm ready when you are brother." And matt went into his flash forward. ~*~Well what I've always   
seen for your future since you guys discovered each other when we were 10 is that you and tai would be   
together forever I always thought nothing could break the two of you up so my little definition of your   
future goes something like this…  
  
You guys are married you live here in Odaiba still in that house you always loved on Oshintaru street   
and you have that dog you always wanted and that silly storybook name you thought up it was Valkyrii right  
and then you guys have your four adorable children two sets of twins the older ones Robbie, Mimi and   
those American names she got you hooked on, Meadonte because you always said you'd honour his   
memory,   
  
Onikya now there's a good Japanese name and Mitsuri because you've always wanted to call   
someone Mitzi and I see you both super happy at your dream jobs you the big shot computer professor at   
the collage and Tai teaching elementary school phys ed while the both of you coach that soccer league you   
always wanted to start for the kids who couldn't afford it….he suddenly stopped because he heard a faint   
sobbing noise next to him he looked up to see Lia crying softly.   
  
"Oh Lia I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he said has he patted her shoulder "Its not your   
fault matt its just what if we don't get him back and none of that great stuff happens I don't think I can live   
without him" And the evil laughter caught up in front of the monitor that matt and Lia "that's just what I   
wanted to hear digidestained of compassion my plan will work perfectly MUHAHAHAHA" laughed the deep   
evil voice.  
  
Just what is this evil plan and what does this evil force have in store you'll just have to wait for chapter 3 to   
find out. 


End file.
